


Sobble

by RoseSapling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Evolution, Fear, Gen, Overcoming Fear, Poetry, Pokemon Evolution, Short, baby evolves :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSapling/pseuds/RoseSapling
Kudos: 3





	Sobble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sobble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155822) by [Morde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde). 



\- Go, Sobble!

"No, I can't... That Pokemon is really scared..."

\- I know you can do it, Sobble!

"I... I want to hide somewhere... The water looks tempting..."

\- You know you can do it, Sobble! Water Pulse!

"I-I can't... but... if he says I must, then I have to press on!"

\- What? Sobble is evolving!


End file.
